


No, But His Boyfriend Is

by Tator



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tator/pseuds/Tator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you staring at?” A friend of hers asked.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” She asked.</p>
<p>The girl lifted her head to where the other was pointing. “Oh, that’s the new kid, Harry. Don’t get any ideas though.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” She asked. “He a bad boy or something?”</p>
<p>“No, but his boyfriend is.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, But His Boyfriend Is

**Author's Note:**

> based on this

They were at the pool when she saw him. He was gorgeous. That was undeniable. She could tell he had unruly curls, but they were pushed out of his face by a hat on the top of his head that was turned backwards. It seemed soft, and it was a good color of chestnut brown. She could just picture running her fingers through it. He was shirtless, which showed off a multitude of tattoos down his chest and arms, including a large butterfly on his stomach. The v of his hips was irresistible, and his legs were not too chickeny, but slim enough.

“Who are you staring at?” A friend of hers asked.

“Who’s that?” She asked.

The girl lifted her head to where the other was pointing. “Oh, that’s the new kid, Harry. Don’t get any ideas though.”

“Why not?” She asked. “He a bad boy or something?” It would make sense from the tattoos and the drink that looked suspiciously like alcohol even though he couldn’t be of drinking age yet.

“No, but his boyfriend is.” Her friend laughed.

She waved it off then, thinking she was joking. There was no way this kid was gay. He was too gorgeous, too mouthwatering. There was no way that he was screwing another guy, or even getting screwed by another guy. She didn’t believe it. This kid had girl’s panties dropping from one slow slur out of his mouth. She saw it at school when he joined. He flirted like it was no one’s business.

It wasn’t until a few weeks did she see him, the supposed boyfriend. She happened to be with the same friend when they were walking out the school gates. Harry was talking with a shorter guy. His hair was up in a quiff, and there was stubble on his cheeks. She could see some tattoos from where his shirt sleeves were rolled up. She knew who it was, Louis Tomlinson, the kid who got suspended almost every other month for fights. If he was going to date a bad boy, that would be the one. He was bad company to keep according to her mom.

They were standing awfully close, and Louis’ hand was on his arm as he laughed at something Harry was saying. Harry had a hand in his pocket, and there feet were touching. It would seem like they were flirting, but it wouldn’t surprise her. They were two giant flirts.

“See, I told you,” her friend pointed over to the two boys. She shook his head. This didn’t prove anything.

She then started to see them around everywhere together, but she still wasn’t convinced. They didn’t kiss or hold hands or any of that. So, they couldn’t be dating. It just didn’t fit. They both flirted with everyone, including each other, and they each came to school with some impressive bruises on their necks. They couldn’t be seeing each other. It didn’t make sense.

Maybe four months into school, she was assigned a project with Harry has a partner. She nearly died, of course. It was Harry after all. They had talked extensively about what they were going to do, and she realized that got along together swimmingly. They were like two peas in a pod. She liked to think they were friends, even though they only texted about Lit class and they never talked outside of school. But, besides that, they were friendly enough. She thought she had a chance.

The project was due next week, and they were supposed to get together after school in the library. Turns out though, that she couldn’t do it for the fact that she had a dentist appointment. So, she did the respectable thing, and met him by his locker to tell him she couldn’t make it.

He was by his locker, sorting through things when she told him. He said that was fine. They were planning on when they should meet next when Louis came up. It was then that she saw it happen. They kissed, right in front of her. It was short, but it was enough.

Harry smiled at him before turning back to her asking, “Haven’t you met Louis, my boyfriend?”


End file.
